


Pull My Heart Onto Your Shore: fanmix for "Take Refuge in What You Know"

by tehanu_sky



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu_sky/pseuds/tehanu_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be my I want nothing more<br/>Pull the blinds and lock the door<br/>Be my calm after the storm<br/>In the winter wind my warm<br/>Be my anchor be my moor<br/>Pull my heart onto your shore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull My Heart Onto Your Shore: fanmix for "Take Refuge in What You Know"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorpusInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpusInvictus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Refuge in What You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715652) by [CorpusInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpusInvictus/pseuds/CorpusInvictus). 



> I go back to this fic all.the.time. Heard a few songs on the radio recently that sent me back once again and decided it was high time I made a mix. What a gently melancholic premise and gracefully written. I hope my offering captures at least a bit of that sweetness.
> 
> Odd numbered tracks are Spock, even numbered are Jim (final track is both!)

Full playlist at 8tracks can be [found here](http://8tracks.com/tehanusky/pull-my-heart-onto-your-shore/). NOTE - 8tracks will reorder songs each time you play from the same device

YouTube playlist can be [found here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFl2mEJ49LBuzvFcxvQX-h3FjMCu4Kbm7).  

 

(track listing and links to lyrics)

 _[Wait](http://genius.com/Alexi-murdoch-wait-lyrics)_ \- Alexi Murdoch

[ _Place_ ](http://genius.com/Lucy-rose-place-lyrics)\- Lucy Rose

 _[Breathe Me](http://genius.com/Sia-breathe-me-lyrics) _ \- Sia

 _[Fear](http://genius.com/Boy-fear-lyrics)_ (Naked Noise session) - Boy

 _[Asleep At Last](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wailinjennys/asleepatlast.html)_ \- The Wailin' Jennys

[ _Tonight, Tonight_](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/smashingpumpkins/tonighttonight.html) - Smashing Pumpkins

 _[Shine a Different Way](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/pattygriffin/shineadifferentway.html)_ \- Patty Griffin

 _[Between Two Lungs](http://genius.com/Florence-and-the-machine-between-two-lungs-lyrics) _ \- Florence + the Machine

 _[Brand New](http://genius.com/Ben-rector-brand-new-lyrics) _ \- Ben Rector

[ _A Sky Full of Stars_](http://genius.com/Coldplay-a-sky-full-of-stars-lyrics) \- Coldplay


End file.
